Cyber Mystery Maidan
by KimmiUchiha
Summary: Naruto is the most popular guy in school, aside form his best friend Sasuke. Hinata is the least popular girl. Naruto is the captain of the soccer team. Hinata is on a volleyball team. Naruto is loud. Hinata is quiet. NaruHina -FULL SUMMERY INSIDE!


_Hey everyone. This is my second Naruto fanfic. And I hope you enjoy this. It's going to revolve mostly around Naruto and Hinata, but unless I can't come up with anything on hem when I'm writing I might switch to some other characters...I don't know how my beta is doing. I need to e-mail her to see if she's back form camp. I MISS HER!! :crys: Ok, I'm good now..._

_Me: Alright a completely new story. :stretches: How should it start? :does different poses to get idears:_

_Sasuke: Your gonna stop after the second chapter I know it..._

_Me: Hey did I ask you to speak?!_

_Sasuke: No, but I'm telling you what's gonna happen._

_Me: YOU WANNA BET!?_

_Alexander: Alright just clam down, Kimmi...:boyfriend tries to calm me:_

_Me: NEVER! :fighting stance: You ready Uchiha!?_

_Sasuke: Born ready! _

_**Summery: Naruto is the most popular guy in school, aside form his best friend Sasuke. Hinata is the least popular girl. Naruto is the captain of the soccer team. Hinata is on a volleyball team. Naruto is loud. Hinata is quiet. Naruto has many friends. Hinata has two, Ryou and Kiyoshi. Naruto has no penny to his name, except a same amount of money his parents left him. Hinata is an heir to a big family fortune. Naruto has a secret friendship with a mystery maiden on Aim. Hinata has a secret friendship with a boy on Aim. She know who he is, but he doesn't. What happens when he finds out who she is? Will love spark? Or will her reject her? NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaTem SaiIno KiyoRyo**_

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto, but I do own that extremely long summery...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 1- My Aim Buddy

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**.:RamenLord:. has signed on.**

**.:HeiressofMystrey:. has signed on.**

Hinata stared at the screen on her computer. "H-he's on." Hinata smiled happily clicking on the chat button to talk to her Aim buddy.

**.:HeiressofMystrey:. **Hello. How are you today?

**.:Ramenlord:. **Hey I just saw you come up on available! I'm GREAT. U?

**.:HeiressofMystrey:. **I'm fine thank you. Do you have a lot of h/w?

**.:RamenLord:. **You bet! My teachers gave me so much!

**.:HeiressofMystrey:. **I got a lot too. But I finished mine.

**.:RamenLord:. **LUCKEY! I wish I knew you! You could help me!! Hey, I never asked you this, but what school do you go to?

Hinata looked at what he wrote last a little shocked. Should she tell him? 'It would seem ok is her knew' she thought.

**.:HeiressofMystrey:. **I go to Konoha High.

**.:RamenLord:. **...HEY! I go there! OMG! I wonder if I know you!

**.:HeiressofMystrey:. **I'm pretty sure you don't.

**.:RamenLord:. **Hmm...Well I g2g. My Tsunade wants to use the computer. BYE!

**.:HeiressofMystrey:. **Ok, Bye RamenLord-kun.

**.:RamenLord:. has signed off.**

Hinata looked at the screen again. She was about to sign off herself when...

**GothicCherry has signed on.**

**.:.MaskedRocker.:. has signed on. **

Hinata's two best friends signed on. 'I didn't think they'd get on tonight...'

**GothicCherry **Hey, Hinata! How u been?

**.:.MaskedRocker.:. **What Ryou said.

**.:HeiressofMystery:. **Hey, guys. I'm ok, kinda tired tho.

**GothicCherry **I am too. My dad gave us way to much h/w. I'm gonna have to tell my mom to talk to him. Jeez!

**.:.MaskedRocker.:. **Please do! Kakashi-sensei has been giving a lot of h/w recently.

**.:HeiressofMystery:. **Kiyoshi's right. Well I g2g you guys. Bye, see you at school!

**GothicCherry **Bye Hinata!!

**.:.MaskedRocker.:. **See you, Hinata-chan.

**.:HeiressofMystery:. has signed off. **

Hinata got up form the desk in her room and plopped herself down on her bed. "Oh I f-forgot to close m-my door." Hinata got up form her bed and waled to her door. Neji was just passing by to his room. "G-goodnight Neji-nii-san," she said.

"Goodnight Hinata-nee-chan," he nodded to her and continued walking to his room and shut the door behind him. Hinata shut her door too and went back to her bed.

"I wonder if he'll find out who I am?" Hinata whispered as she fell to sleep in the covers of her bed. All the worries washed away form her as she drifted off to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"G-good morning e-everyone." Hinata said as everyone can down. She made breakfast this morning and served everyones rice without a grain out of place.

"What have you made for us this morning Hinata?," her father, Hiashi asked. Hinata finished putting everyones food down and answered. "Some lettuce and tomato salads with eggs and bacon." Hiashi nodded and picked up his chopsticks as did her sister and Neji.

They ate in silence, Hinata occasionally getting up to refill her fathers and Neji's green tea. She wished her mother were there to help her, but her mother died after giving birth to her younger sister, Hanabi.

The Hyuga family was a very wealthy family. Hinata at first wasn't going to the heir of the family. Instead her father skipped her saying she couldn't handle the families fortune or business and made Hanabi the heir. But she soon proved her self able to handle it and became the heir, but she said she would share it with her cousin Neji. The fortune and company of the family always went to the girls unless there where no girls and only boys. Even if a boy was born first he wouldn't get anything.

"I have something to tell you. Feel free to listen." Hiashi spoke up suddenly. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi looked at their father. "I've decided to get married again." Hinata was shocked, Hanabi frowned a little with some shock on her face, and Neji's keep his clam. **((A.N./- Neji is Hinata and Hanabi's brother in this, not there cousin. He is also Hinata's twin.))**

"M-m-m-m-married!" Hinata squeaked. "But w-we're fine the w-w-way we are n-now!"

"I know, I know," Hiashi nodded in response. "But Hanabi and you need a mother. Including you Neji."

"Who is she?" Hanabi suddenly spoke up.

"Her name is Masako," he said with a slit smile. " She also has two daughters Neji and Hinata's age. There names are Kyoko and Miyoko. I'm sure you will get along." Hinata was still in shock. No one could replace her mother. No one.

"W-w-when are you going to marry her?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"In 2 weeks and she and her daughter will be coming over after you come home form school." Hiashi said with a smile, but it was interrupted by his three children.

"2 WEEKS!? How long have you been dating!?" they all exclaimed, Hinata didn't even stutter.

"We dated for 6 months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you till now, but I didn't think it was that important." Hiashi said finishing his breakfast and getting up from the table.

Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi finished there breakfast and Hinata putted the dishes away. She ran into her room to get out of her pj's and apron. She always had breakfast in her pj's and no one cared. She changed into a pair of dark blue skirt, black leggings, two studded belts, a black shirt, a dark blue tie, dark blue hoodie, and black boots with fuzzy lining. She grabs her purple messenger book-bag.

"Are you ready yet?," Neji called from bellow. He already had his clothes on when they where eating. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, black cameo shirt, studded belt, black sneakers, and a pale brown messenger book-bag.

"Y-yes. I'm ready Neji-nii-san. S-sorry I took so l-long," Hinata said coming down form the stairs and up to her brother at the front door.

"It's alright Hinata," Neji said and opened the door. "The cars here." he let Hinata go first since it was 'Lady's first'. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi went manners class. It's Hanabi's last year.

Neji and Hinata walked to the car that would take them to school. Hinata and Neji go there separate was at school. Almost like there not twins, but cousins. Both are on diffrent ends of the popularity scale. Neji being the 3rd hottest guy and Hinata being near the bottom and number 542 out of 550 students. Number 246 out of the 286 girls in the school.

The car stopped in front of the school and Hinata and Neji stepped out. Neji went to the left and Hinata went to the right. Both wave to each other. 'I wish I could be up there with Neji. Then he wouldn't have to act like her didn't know me sometimes. Most don't know we're twins anyways since we don't look alike." Hinata inwardly sighed and opened the doors to the school heading to her locker.

Dropping her history textbook at her locker and getting her english textbook her locker was suddenly slammed once she was done startling her.

BAM!

She was super-glomped by a girl with red hair and a platinum streak. "Hinata!" Its yelled and hugged her tighter. "H-hello, Ryou" The girl left go of hinata and smiled back. "Yup, thats me!"

"Did you g-get all your h/w done?" Hinata asked brushing herself off.

"Yup, I also had my mom talk to my dad about giving us less h/w and it worked! She threatened to burn his books if her didn't and he totally surrendered.

"Thanks GOD!" A voice came from behind Hinata and again she was caught in a hug.

"Kiyoshi let her go I already super-glomped her," Ryou said to the boy hugging Hinata.

"Your just jealous I don't hug you like this." Kiyoshi said and let Hinata go, giving her air.

"Jealous my ass! I know your faithful to your girlfriends so I'm ok." Ryou said and stole and kiss form Kiyoshi, who shrugged at her answer.

"D-did I ever tell you that y-you two are the cutest c-couple I'v ever seen?" Hinata asked and gave them a wink. Which the end result had Ryou blushing madly and Kiyoshi turning away to hide the pinkness in his cheeks which only made Hinata smile more at them.

Ryou Hatake was Hinata's best friend. She had red hair with a platinum streak on the right side of her hair and dazzling blue eyes. She wore a gray and green shirt, black and red skirt, blue and black stripped leggings, a black jacket with fuzzy lining, and balck and white sneaker boots. Everyone knew Ryou had a cray sense of fashion.

Kiyoshi Kurenai was Hinata's best guy friend and Ryou's boyfriend. He had black hair with bangs that covered the right side of his face and stunning purple eyes. He wore black and red shirt, black jacket with white fuzzy lining and straps, black and red stripped arm warmers, black pants with the straps hanging down and across his legs, and black and white sneakers. He was one of the coolest guys, but he hung out with so called 'losers' so he was never to high on the popularity scale, but not like he cared.

"Ready for english with my dad!?" Ryou raised her hand it the air. Both Hinata and Kiyoshi nodded and hopped that her dad wasn't going to give them a lot of h/w. "Don't worry! He'll get his books burned if he gives us a lot of h/w." Ryou said reassuringly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Thank god for your mom, Ryou," Kiyoshi said after class. Hinata nodded glad to actually get no h/w.

"Now I have to get her something as a thank you," Ryou said and pulled out her wallet. "Hope I have enough."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lunch came, Hinata and her friends sat at there table alone again. They sat in a far corner some ways away form the popular table were Neji and his friends ate. Hinata wondered what it would be like to have lunch with Naruto before a hand flashed in front of her face.

"Hello! Hinata! You there? I'm talking to you," Ryou said flashing her hand back and forth.

"Hm!? Oh y-yeah. Sorry about that. I w-was daydreaming," Hinata said and took a bite of her jell-o.

"It's ok. I was just asking what your going to do for your sweet sixteen. It's in and few weeks." Ryou said sipping her grape soda. Kiyoshi was sketching in a corner drinking orange soda, oblivious to there conversation.

"Oh, Neji made invites. We're actually going to spend it together!" Hinata was so happy she didn't stutter. "O-oh! I forgot to give Neji the i-invites he printed out so he c-could give them to people. I-I think I can give them to him now...I d-don't know..."

"Oh, just go over there and give them to him. Show some back-bone woman!" Ryou pushed Hinata in the way of Neji's table with the invites in her hand. Hinata gulped. hopefully he wouldn't get made at her.

Hinata made her way slowly to there table. It was weird going over there were she didn't really belong, according to the student body run by a bunch of plastics. Luckily Neji's table wasn't covered in fangirl today. She tapped him on the back. He slowly turned to her as did his friends who saw her.

"Who are you?," girl with blonde hair looking into a compact said.

"Ano, Neji-san. Y-you forgot t-these." Hinata bite her lip and handed the papers to Neji. Neji took them and nodded to her.

"Um, hello! I asked a question! Who is she? Seriously! People who aren't popular aren't supposed to be over here!," the girl had her compact closed and was looking at Hinata. Everyone else looked at her.

"G-Gomen, I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata slightly blushed with embarrassment when saying her name.

"Does that mean your related to Neji?," a girl said with brown hair. Her hair was in two buns. Hinata nodded.

"So what are you a cousin or something?," a dirty blonde girl with four pony tails asked. It pains Hinata to lie and say she was his cousin and not his twin. neji knew it did so he made a choose and spoke up.

"She my twin," he said and put the invites in his bag. Everyone at his table gasped.

"Really!?" they all asked. Even the human-ice-burg was surprised. Hinata nodded.

"THATS SO COOL!" a blonde boy yelled. She knew who it was. It was Naruto, he crush, but she wouldn't admit it. "She should eat with us!"

"N-no I should get back t-to my friends. M-maybe another t-time..." Hinata took one step back.

"Tomorrow then," the blonde girl said and dismissed her before she could answer. Hinata walked back to her friends who were grinning like idiots.

"So how was it?," Kiyoshi asked while Ryou was bouncing up and down.

"I-interesting," she answered and sat back down.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata and Neji came back home. Hinata was happy Neji admitted she was his twin. Now she was going to run up to Aim to see if Naruto was on.

Hinata and neji opened the door, but when they did they were called to the living room. Hinata had forgot she was going to meet her new mom today. Hinata and Neji made there was to the living room. There was a lady and two girl sitting on opposite sides of the conch form her. "Hello, my name is Masako."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I'm sorry this chapter wasn't exactly what the summery said it would be. This chapter actually sets a lot in motion. Neji and Hinata will have a growing relationship through the story too. But don't worry! Lots of Naruto and Hinata ahead! Keep reading and I'll try to update soon. I'd like at least 15 reviews before going to chapter 2. Which will be more about Aim. _

_Me: Ok Kaka you know what to do!_

_Kakashi: Review! Or she'll burn my books! :crys:_

_Me: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! :cough: um...no more evil laughs for me..._

_Kakashi: Y-yeah... :sweat drops: _

_**Review!!**_

_KimmiUchiha_


End file.
